1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a partition which divides the luggage room of a vehicle to prevent a luggage from moving.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application No. 3230083 discloses a vehicular luggage storage bag as a conventional partition which prevents a luggage from moving. The bag comprises a net formed in such a manner as not to be elastically deformed, and a mesh net which is formed in such a manner as to be elastically deformed. The net and the mesh net are superimposed with each other in a two-faced manner, a non-stretch tape is attached to the peripheral edges of the net and the mesh net positioned back-to-front, and the net, the mesh net and the tape are stitched together to form a bag. The bag has an opening which is closable with a coupler, and has hanging rings, each formed of an extensible cord of a coupling tape, at the four corners of the bag.
By employing such a structure, the vehicular luggage storage bag of the foregoing literature has an effect that the bag can pack a luggage and hold it thereinside, and prevent a luggage outside the bag from moving in a luggage room.
However, the bag of the foregoing literature can divide the luggage room in the front-back direction (one direction) of a vehicle, but cannot divide the luggage room in the right-left direction (another direction) of the vehicle. Accordingly, a luggage in the luggage room may move in response to rolling of the vehicle side to side, and it is difficult to fully prevent the luggage from moving.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing circumstance, and it is an object of the invention to provide a partition which can fully prevent a luggage from moving.